Happy Birthday Italian Twins
by Everheart14
Summary: It is the Italian twins birthday today and decided to post something for them. Romano confesses his love for Felicano while walking around Italy. You get to see a much softer side of Romano.


Antonio slowly opens the door to Romano's room. His eyes move over to the bed where his Romano seemed to be sleeping. Opening the door wider it made a loud squealing noise. It echoed though the quite room. Romano rolled over on to his side but doesn't give off anything else that he was any more awake. Antonio enters the room and slowly sits on his bed. Watching Romano sleep his heart fluttered in his chest.

Romano layed there fully aware of what was going on. When Antonio opened his door he was just laying there relaxing not really wanting to get up and do anything. For it was his birthday. A birthday that he shared with his younger twin brother. He barely got to see him. And when he did see him it was Ludwig this, Ludwig that, all the time. Truth be told he really didn't care for Ludwig.

Romano felt a hand on his cheek. It was Antonio. He kept his eyes close hoping to act like if her were asleep Antonio would leave quicker. He felt Antonio move closer then felt his lips on his own. Antonio was kissing him. Romano opened his eyes slightly to see that Antonio's were closed. He knew that Antonio loved him, and He loved him back but not as much as he loved Felicano. His heart only belonged to Felicano, but he didn't want to make a fool of himself and spill his feeling out to someone he knew wouldn't return the feelings.

Antonio pulled away slowly opening his own eyes. He saw that Romano was awake and watching him. Antonio's cheeks flushed.

"Happy Birthday Romano." Antonio said softly. "Is there anything you want to do today? We could go out for lunch together and have the day fully focused on you." Romano layed in silents for a moment. Antonio's eyes had so much joy and love inside of them. Romano looked away.

"Not really. I actually want to stay here and be alone." He sighed.

"Oh. Okay no problem. Ill be back with your favorite dish for lunch, then again for dinner." Antonio said jumping up off the bed. He walked to the door just about to walk out when Romano called out for him. "Yes?" A small smile appeared of Romano's lips.

"Thanks." Antonio smiled then closed the door behind him.

Romano lied. He didn't want to be alone for his birthday. He didn't want to stay inside all day. He wanted to see his brother. he heard a car engine roar to life. Pushing the covers off of him he rushed to his bedroom window. He saw Antonio pull out of the drive way and head to the city. He figured that Antonio was heading to the store to get ingredients for his lunch and dinner. Romano took the opportunity and though on clothes that were presentable and dashed out the door. He didn't really know where he was going but he ran.

Around noon he was in front of Ludwig and Felicano's home. It was huge. About the same size and Antonio and his house. His heart pulled in his chest as walked slowly up to the concret path that lead to the front door. Reaching the front door his hands became calmly and his heart raced. Reaching out hi rung the door bell. He stood there a few moments, there was no answer. He rung the door bell again. Got the same responds. Sighing he turned his back to the door and started wealking back down the path now leading away from the house.

"Romano?" A voice called out behind him. Romano quickly turned around seeing his twin stand out on the front porch. His heart felt as if it were in his throat.

"Felicano." He whispered. Felicano smiled as he walked down the steps and on to the same path. He wrapped his arms around his other brother.

"Happy birthday Romano!" He said smile a big smile. Romano wrapped his arms back around his brother.

"You too Felicano." They stood there for a long moment holding each other. Romano was the first to pull away. "Can we spend the day with each other?" With out a second thought Felicano nodded his head.

"Yes!" Felicano's smile was bigger than ever. "Where would you like to go?"

"Home."

Walking around Italy the twin brothers laughed and talked about there time in the other countries, but both come to the same conclusion. It wasn't quite like home. Felicano began to talk about his time with Ludwig and all of Ludwig's bad habits. Romano put on a fake smile and looked away. Jealously slowly moved inside of him as he listened. The more Felicano talked about him the more jealous Romano had gotten.

Suddenly Romano stopped right in front of the Monte Cavallo Fountain and just stood there. Felicano looked back seeing his older brother looking down with a grim expression on his face. He walked back to his older brother.

"Romano?" Felicano asked quietly. "You okay?" Romano turned his face away looking into the gently rolling water. Felicano stepped closer also looking in the fountains water. He watched their refection's move smoothly in the water.

"Felicano," Romano started. "I have to tell you something." Felicano looked up with a smile on his lips to his brother.

"Yes?" Romano moved and pulled Felicano into his arms. Felicano was taken back with his action but then wrapped his arms around him.

"Felicano. I-... i love you." Romano said barring his face into his younger brothers neck. Felicano leaned his head onto Romano's.

"I love you too Romano." Romano pulled back looking at Felicano.

"Really?" Felicano nodded his head.

"Really. I do."

Romano looked into his brothers big joyful eyes. Leaning his head closer to Felicano's he softly murmured Felicano's name. Felicano did the same to Romano's. They shared there first kiss there in front of Monte Cavallo Fountain. It was long and slow and it seemed like it was absolute heaven.

Happy Birthday Romano and Felicano! March 17, 2011


End file.
